Chim Chim Cher-ee
"'Chim chimmeny" is a song from Mary Poppins, the 1964 musical motion picture. It was originally sung by Dick Van Dyke and Julie Andrews, and also is featured in the Cameron Mackintosh/Disney Mary Poppins musical. The song won the 1964 Academy Award for Best Original Song. In 2005, Julie Andrews included this song as part of "Julie Andrews Selects Her Favorite Disney Songs." Songwriters The song was written by Robert B. Sherman & Richard M. Sherman (the "Sherman Brothers") who also won an Oscar and a Grammy Award for Mary Poppins' song score. Inspiration The song was inspired by one of the drawings of a chimney sweep created by Mary Poppins' screenwriter, Don DaGradi. When asked about the drawing by the Sherman Brothers, DaGradi explained the ancient British folklore attributed to "sweeps" and how shaking hands with one could bring a person good luck. In their 1961 treatment, the Sherman Brothers had already amalgamated many of the P.L. Travers characters in the creation of "Bert". His theme music became "Chim Chim Cher-ee". In addition to the "standard" version of the song which Bert sings to the children, he sings short snippets of the song to himself at various times, with different verses specific to an unfolding plot element. The "Mentsch" music group notes some similarities with a Yiddish song written by Itsik Manger named "Vaylu". The song also shares some sonic similarities to the Yiddish folksong, Tumbalalaika. Covers * John Coltrane on the 1965 album The John Coltrane Quartet Plays. * Wes Montgomery on the 1966 album Goin out of my head. * Charlie Byrd released on Italian series I giganti del Jazz. * Bing Crosby (on his 1968 album Thoroughly Modern Bing) * Duke Ellington released a complete Album with Mary Poppins songs, Duke Ellington Plays Mary Poppins.Duke Ellington Plays Mary Poppins * The Howard Roberts Quartet covered this song in 1965. * The New Christy Minstrels on the 1965 album Chim Chim Cher-ee and Other Happy Songs * Mrs. Miller covered the song for her first Capitol Records album Mrs. Miller - Greatest Hits (1966). * The Tinseltown Players on the some various albums including Chim Chim Charee & Other Kiddie Favorites * Alvin and the Chipmunks on the 1969 album The Chipmunks Go to the Movies * Louis Armstrong on Disney Songs The Satchmo Way album.Soundunwound.com * Rex Gildo, in German on 1965's Chim-Chim-Cheri * Mannheim Steamroller on the 1999 album, Mannheim Steamroller Meets the Mouse.Soundunwound.com * Pete Doherty performed this song live at the Meltdown festival in 2007. * Joe Pernice (as "Chim Cheree") on the 2009 album It Feels So Good When I Stop. * Esperanza Spalding on the 2010 album Everybody Wants To Be A Cat. * Plastic Tree (in Japanese on the 2011 album V-Rock Disney * Turin Brakes as a 2011 single, with all UK proceeds going to Shelter (charity). * On 2013 album Disney - Koe no Oujisama Vol.3, which features various Japanese voice actors covering Disney songs, this song was covered by Takuma Terashima. * David Alan Grier in Amazon Women on the Moon. * The Seldom Scene in the album Act3.http://grooveshark.com/#!/s/Chim+Chim+Cher+ee/4e2xxT?src=5 Parodies The song was parodied by song parodist Allan Sherman (no relation to the Sherman Brothers), using the song's same title. In his version, he poked fun at the American merchandise seen on TV commercials. Supporters of English football teams, Millwall, West Bromwich Albion and Blackburn Rovers, sing a version of the song which is a reference to each team's local rivals, West Ham, Aston Villa and Burnley, who all wear claret and blue shirts. English comedian Tim Vine played on the lyrics to the song in the title of one of his stand-up DVDs, Tim Timinee, Tim Timinee, Tim Tim To You and on the cover it features Vine dressed up as a chimney sweep. In the British comedy series Peep Show Series 7 episode 1, Jeremy mentions Him Chim Cher-ee in relation to Sophie's cervical sweep. References Further reading *Sherman, Robert B. Walt's Time: from before to beyond. Santa Clarita: Camphor Tree Publishers, 1998. Category:1964 songs Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songs Category:Songs from Mary Poppins Category:Songs written by the Sherman Brothers